My loser
by ddrman06-07
Summary: Sorry people........no summary but it is a good story......NaruSasu...yaoi...it may take some time to update sorry about the wait. I dont have lots o computer access...try as much as possible
1. Chapter 1

As we enter the very quiet yet average village Hidden in the Leaves, Naruto was just about to wake up.

"Yaaaaaaaaah..." He was very tired becuase as of yesterday, Naruto was at a party. A very long party.

"Sasuke?" Now in Sasuke's case he was also there but for some other reason it didn't effect him at all even though he was at the party too.

"Oh fine..." Naruto leaned over to plant a little kiss on Sasuke to see if that would wake him up. Sasuke turned over to see what was going on. He jumped a little bit and almost fell out of the bed.

"Hey...you gave me a little jump." Sasuke

"I know. How else was I going to wake you up. Besides you looked like you were half awake anyway." Naruto

"Is that all you do? Nag?" Sasuke

"Sounds like someone woke up on the right side of the bed today." and Naruto leaned over to give another kiss.

The relationship between Naruto and Sasuke was very intimate. When they where little they met each other at school. Sasuke was in a corner in the playground when everyone was at recess. He never took the time to even make friends becuase he was gonig to move soon so he thought what's the point. Naruto was interested in why this little boy was all by himself. So one day, Naruto was curious about the boy in the corner. He walked over to Sasuke and said hi. Of course Sasuke didn't even notice him because he was to busy thinking about other stuff. Naruto tried again and this Sasuke looked up. What he saw was a boy his age (10-12), a little skiny, had three scraches on each side of his face, yellow, pikey hair. He had a lollypop in his hand and another that wasn't opened yet. This would be the first thing that would cause them to become friends. flashback coming on 

"Hey...what do you _**want**_?" Sasuke

"Why are you here all by yourself?" Naruto

"I'm...uh..I mean my parents are thinking about moving again so I thought about not making friends because it will only be harder for me leave." Sasuke

"How many times have you moved?" Naruto

"A few times already." Sasuke

"Well have you tried to tell them that you don't want to move?" Naruto

"Ya but they don't listen to me though. It's like they don't even care about my ideas." Sasuke

"Oh..." Naruto slowly handed the unopened lollypop to Sasuke. Stund, Sasuke looked at the lollypop and didn't know what to do. Out of his own thoughts, Sasuke took the lollypop and put it to his side.

"So...what's your name?" Naruto

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"So how long have you been here at the village?" Naruto

"Not very long but I like it here a little bit." Sasuke. Then there was the odd silience after they where done talking for a little.

"Are you busy after school?" Naruto

"No not really." Sasuke

"Um...do you want to come over to my house?" Once more Sasuke was shocked.

"I don't know. I have to ask my parents before I do anything." Sasuke

"Ok...so I guess I'll see you later?" Naruto

"Ok." and Naruto walked back inside since recess was almost over. Little did Sasuke know that this interaction would spark the communications and relationship later on. Years later where the chapter had begun...Naruto and Sasuke had woke each other up.

Still in bed not wanting to leave Sasuke's side

"So what do you want for breakfast?" Naruto

"Umm...I don't know...maybe a little bit of Naruto to start my day would be nice.." Sasuke

"Oh Sasuke you fool around way too much.." Naruto pick up some cloths off to the side and put on what ever he could or what he wanted in this case.

"Excuss me but the last time I checked you had a tan down in china town." Sasuke

"Well things changed after a while. I'll probably get another one anyway." Naruto

"That's what I thought." Sasuke

"What was that?" Naruto

"Oh nothing." Sasuke

"Sasuke I know you said something now what was it?" Naruto

"I told you it was nothing...(1)**baka**." Sasuke

"OK that's it!" Naruto ran straight ahead toward Sasuke which wasn't that far from where Naruto was standing. Sasuke threw off what ever remaining blankets and covers he had on him before Naruto could tangle him up in them which was his plan the whole time. Naruto sprung off the floor at the perfect moment and landed on Sasuke.

"Ok you tell me what you said and I'll get off of you."

"In-your-dreams." It seemed like Sasuke was asking for the spanking of his life but Naruto knew he was trying to get into him. It was at that instant Sasuke took hold of the little battle and rolled over the bed. Now Sasuke was over Naruto.

"Now...if you think you're gonna get away you've got one big mind boy."

"You think I won't?" Naruto

"I know you won't." Then Sasuke gave Naruto this little smirk and he opened his mouth.

"Sasuke don't you dare spit."

"What ever gave you that idea?" Which that was also part of Sasuke's plan. Naruto was no squirming not to get touched by the spit of his one true love.

"Sasuke no, please no...ok ok." Sasuke stopped as he could see that Naruto had suffered enough.

"Ok you got lucky this time my little baka, but next time you watch yourself, " gave Naruto a little kiss (again) "and put some cloths on. Don't want the nighboors to get any ideas do you?"

"Meet me in the kitchen or something. Make something for the both of us please.

"Sure..." Naruto got the rest of his cloths on but left his shirt off because today seemed unusually hot. Sasuke was out in the kitchen making the usual favorite of a certain someone in the house.

"Smells good Sasuke. What are you making?"

"Oh something very special. You'll like it and besides, you should know it by smell."

sniff sniff "Sasuke you're the best! What flavor?"

"Well I mixed a few different things in them this time and I added some shrimp in it. Is that okay?"

"Ya. That's fine. Hey are we going to do anything today other than stay home like last week?"

"Why? Didn't we have fun here last week?"

"Ya but sometimes it's just good to get out every now and then."

"I'll see what we can do that is after we finish this food. Take a seat."

"Opps, I was so busy with other stuff in my head I just relized that I only made enough for one person. Sorry.

"That's fine. We can share unless you're afraid of my doing something to the food."

"Don't start, we already had a play fight for today." Time strolled on and they still argued about how the day started. They did finally finish the raman and got ready to fet out of the house for a little bit. Naruto put on the usual luminous orange coat with an undershirt just in case if it were to get hotter he could take off the coat. What wouldn't look better without it than his matching orange pants. Sasuke had on his tan/white shorts along with his dark blue shirt. Just in case, they both brought some kuni and shurikin if they were to be attacked. With the key finally in hand both Naruto and Sasuke were out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

The day was very sunny. Although it seemed lovely, it was almost unbarable. Just as they were walking out of the house Sakura was walking down the street with Ino and Temari.

"Hey Sasuke!' Sakura ran up to the pair to find out where they were going to go.

"Actually Sakura, we have no idea where we are going to go but we just wanted to get out of the house."

"Well I was thinking of going to the park with Ino and Temari for a bit. Wanna come?"

"Sure. Sounds ok." The walk to the park seemed like an enternaty with Saukra, Ino, and Temari talking about Shikamaru, Shino and Neji. All they heard was Shino this and Shino that, oh what about Shikamaru that and Neji this.

"Hey Sasuke, is this what we sound like sometimes?"

"Not at all Naruto. At least we keep it to ourselves unlike some people."

"If anyone had to chose who they wanted to go out with out of the three who would it be?" Sakura

"Shikamaru" Ino

"Shino" Temari

"I guess that leaves me with Neji. Sounds like a really good pair."

"Well here we are. Hey there's Kakashi-sensei. Hey sensei!"

Kakashi was sitting down on the bench reading his usual book Love Paradice ( Sorry if its the wrong book). "Oh I didn't even see you coming by Sakura. How are you doing?"

"Fine. As you can see we've got the whole group together to hang out here for a little bit."

"Well don't mind me but I will be watching out just in case if anything tries to come out and ask for a fight."

"Thanks sensei." Sorry to say there wasn't enough swings for the whole gang to use so they had to take turns.

"Hey Naruto, does this remind you of anything?" flash back again 

Location Naruto's home ( In the past )

"Hey mom, I brought someone over!" Naruto

"Ok Naruto..who is it come show me." Mom

"Where are you?" Naruto

"In the kitchen." Mom

"Mom, this is Sasuke." Naruto

"Oh hi Sasuke. How are you?" mom

"I'm fine. Its nice to finally meet you." _**grrrrrrooooooowlll!! **_Everyone started laughing. Sasuke

"I guess someone's hungery. I'll make something small." Mom

"Oh you'll love my mom's ramen. It's the best thing in the village." Naruto

"Do you want some too?" Mom

"Thanks mom. I'll be in my room!" Naruto

Sasuke felt as if he had a real family that cared about him. He felt a little bit of an outcast because he didn't know the house at all and he felt shy as well. His parents said that he had a hard time making friends but Sasuke would say that it's his parents fault.

"Come on Sasuke." Pictures were hung along the wall. Pictures of Naruto's mom and dad, family trips, christmas, and other holidays.

"So, do you like my house?"

"Well I can say its better than my house. Well...more intersting in that case."

"My room is right around the corner."

"Wow." Sasuke was shocked by what Naruto's room looked like. Picutres from ninja tornaments were along the wall, tv was in the corner, he had a bunkbed in case someone would sleep over, carpet floor, a window that looks out to the school, and a wardrobe near his closet.

"Its not really much but I like it." Unable to find the words to say, he stood still shocked whishing he had something like this to come home to. Naruto showed Sasuke more of the things that he had. Naruto had a feeling that the more he showed Sasuke what he had, the more he made him feel bad about himself. Soon lunch was done and everyone ate at the table. It passed in silence until Naruto had to ask "Where do you live in the village?"

"Somewhere near the ramen lounge."

"Cool. I guess this means that I'll be able to go there more often now." Once that was out of the way, Naruto's mom tried to understand Sasuke more and find out where he came from.

"Mom, is it okay if me and Sasuke go to the park for a little?"

"Sure, just be careful to watch yourselves."

"Okay bye!" and they out the door.

The sun was really high in the sky as if he was the lord of the village. The statues of the hokages from before lay upon the rocky mountains.

"Who are they?" Sasuke

"That's right. Those are the hokages that once looked over the village. There used to be one before the one that's in the job right now. Its a legend that anyone came become hokage but they have to be able to work under pressure and stuff like that. Its a real hard job. I think it also has to do with something in the blood lines of the family"

"Sounds like it." The whole conversation took itself all the way to the park.

"No one is on the swings...race you there!" They ran for a bit since they weren't really in the park.

"I won!" Sasuke

"Wow. You're pretty fast. Which swing is yours?"

"The right one." They each got on their own and started to swing. It was odd because normally the swings had never squeaked before. When Sasuke came back down from his swing, it snapped and he fell pretty hard.

"Sasuke are you okay?"

"Ya I just fell of the swing that's all." Naruto went next to him to make sure that everything was fine. The only thing that Sasuke had gotten from the fall was a scratch. "Here you can use mine if you want to."

"Thanks but you don't have to."

"I want to. What if you leave again? I want you to feel happy that at least you made friends with someone. Besides to be really honest, you're the only friend I've ever had."

Sasuke was standing there thinking, _He's just like me. Even though he stays in one place, not even he has any friends. Who knows, maybe Naruto is right. If I do end up leaving I'd rather leave the village knowing that I made a friend. And about the best one. _ Sasuke got on Naruto's swing and thanked him for it.

"I guess that swing won't be fixed for a while."

"Hey Naruto...you mind giving a push for a head start?"

"Not a problem." So they stayed at the park almost all day. Playing tag, trying to out run each other, climbing trees. They were just all over the park. Time seemed to fly by because it was all ready getting close to night time.

"I guess its time for me to get going then. It's getting late."

"I'll walk home with you."

"Thanks." Sasuke felt like he was now part of the village. He felt as if he was a part of something that he could be proud of. Naruto showed Sasuke some more places around the village as the they were still walking to Sasuke's house. As they passed the raman shop they said hi

"**Konban wa**!" ( Good Evening )

"Konban wa!" Finally they had reached the Uchiha family home.

"Hey Naruto..."

"Ya?"

"Thanks for showing a good time. It's been a while since anyone has done stuff for me."

"Its nothing. Its just who I am, I can't help it. Before you go I want you to have this." Naruto handed him a home made headband out of wood with the sign for village hidden in the leaves.

"Thanks. Let me guess it's the village's symbol?"

"You catch on pretty quick."

"I'll see you tomarrow at school. Meet at the park?"

"Okay see you then. **Sayounara**!" ( Bye )

"Sayounara!"


	3. Chapter 3

The night sky hovered over the billage. You'd think everyone would be asleep at this time. Heading over to Naruto's house, Naruto couldn't sleep. Someting was bothering him. Countless hours crept over im. Not even a simple song had an effect. Naruto had had enought. He got up, took his little bear with him, and went to his mom's room.

"Mom?"

"What is it?"

"I can't sleep. Something is bothering me."

"Oh honet, come here. Tell me."

"It's about Sasuke."

"What about him?"

"Well, of course I met him at school. He was all alone so I went to ask him what was wrong. He said that he had no friends because he's moved to so many places, he thought he shouldn't make any. I've gotten to know him alot and he told me I'm like, his best friends. He's tried to ask his parents to stay in one place but they don't care for what he had to say. Mom, you know more than anyone he's my only friends and I don't want him to leave."

"Naruto, you know you can't really do anything about it."

"But Mom, I like alot and he's the only one friend I can talk to in school."

"Maybe if I talk to his parents, maybe they'll stay."

"Thanks Mom. Hey, you think I can sleep over his house sometime?"

"Maybe but its too soon to be thinking about that."

"Okay." And he fell asleep.

"**Oyasumi-nasai** ( Good night ) my little fox."

FLASH BACK OVER 


	4. Chapter 4

"Ya brings back a lot of memories."

"Its like our own trip to memory lane."

"Wanna leave these guys and get ice cream?"

"**Hai**." ( Yes ( said as hi )

With that, they went to the farthest ice cream shop so the three odd balls wouldn't follow. Kakashi had this odd feeling about why they had left. He followed them to make sure nothing would happen. Throughout the whole walk, neither of them said a word to each other.

"**Konichi wa**. ( Hello ) I'll have a vanilla, what about you Sasuke?"

"Strawberry."

"And **ichi **( 1 ) strawberry cone. **Onegai-shimasu.**" ( Please )

Sasuke pulled Naruto off to the side, "Naruto-kun, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just needed to get away from the park." Sasuke grabed the cones "**Kekkou desu**." ( Thank you )

"Naruto, I know something's wrong."

"Follow me." They say next to a secludedd tree.

"I can't take the fact that we're together andno one knows. Its like a big secret that wants to come out."

"You have no ida what would happen if someone found out Naruto. What happend to the Naruto I knew? When we were young you didn't care about our fate as long as we were together."

"That was then. Its just...I don't know."

They finished their ice cream, in silence. As they got up to leave, little did they know that Kakashi-sensei was listening the whole time. The pair walked home thinking they've been out long enough. On their way home, it began to drizzle

"Naruto its nothing to worry about. It happens all the time."

"Its like I have another person trying to make way to say something."

"Come here." Sasuke have Naruto a hug of comfort.

"Well. I'll be in the bedroom."

"I got the tv if you need me."

They went their seperate ways within the house. Sasuke finally got a hold of the tv for once while Naruto entered the room. Pictures of the couple lay everywhere. Pictures from holidays, special gatherings and even school dances. He waslked over to the window and just stared out into space.

Flash back 

"Hey Sasuke..." They meet each other at the park like they agreed.

"Hey Naruto...ready?"

"Ya let's go."

"So what do you think of of the village so far?"

"I like it alot. I talked to my parents about not moving. They said they'll think about it."

"Well, at least that's good."

" I know, I can't wait to hear the answer."

"What if they say no."

"Well I'll find a way to stay. I have my own ways." The walk to school was a little different than before. It seemed that Sasuke had something on his mind and he didn't know how to let it out. In fact, he wasn't sure if he wanted to let it out. They talked about what they would do when the get to school. This was Sasuke's second day. He thought that if people saw him with Naruto, maybe other people would come along to hang out also. At that time little did the both of them know that Naruto had a demon inside of him. Finally they had reached the school. Quickly they had gone to their first class. The day flew by. Naruto had his usual nap during his classes while on the other hand, Sasuke was eager to learn about ninja history. Once recess had begun, the pair hung out where they had met for the first time. They talked about their dreams and what they wanted to do once they leave to school. As they were talking, Sasuke had almost let out what he wanted to tell Naruto so bad. When Naruto ask what he was talking about, he said it was nothing. They finsihed off the school day and walked each other home. Once Naruto got home he told his mom what Sasuke had told him before they went to school.

"You Naruto about that...there's something I need to tell you..."

"What is it mom?"

"Well I did talk to his parents and for some reason before I left I stood by to hear what they were thinking. They said that because of me, they were going to move sooner." Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. It sounded as if he had hundereds upon hundereds of needles puncturing his ears.

"No...no its no true." His mom gave him the look that said I'm sorry but thats the way it has to be. Naruto began to walk back.


	5. Chapter 5

"Naruto...please don't go..." Still backing up closer to the door. His mom tried to come near him to give him a hug but he had raced out of the door before she could get anywhere near him. He ran. He didn't care he was heading as long as he didn't have to hear what his mom had told him. His only thought was to go see Sasuke before it was too late. Quickly he ran. Harder than he had ever ran in his life. The raman lounge was closed for the weekend because of some imporatant reason, people where closing their windows because Naruto was passing by. The village didn't want anything to do with him, even if he said hi. Finally he reached Sasuke's house. Sasuke was outside siting on the stairs.

"Sasuke I have news..."

"I know..." A look of dispare came upon his face. He knew what Naruto was about to say. Sasuke ran back inside to ask his mom if they could go to the park for a bit before they were to leave. Sasuke took Naruto's hand and walked off to the park.

"Naruto, I'm sorry but I have to leave."

"No you don't. You don't have to listen to what they say."

"Naruto, they're my mom and dad. I can't do anything about it."

"Yes you can." Naruto was mad and upset at the same time. A tear began to fall from his face.

"You know more than anyone that you are my best friend and I don't want you to leave. You even said it yourself, that I was your best and only friend. You're just gonna leave and forget that you ever said that? Throw away everything that we did together?"

"Shut the f$$k up! You have no idea what I go through okay? I have to deal with the fact that my parents don't give a shit about me and only love my brother because he's better than me. Ya its true you are my only friend that I have and probably the only one that I'll have. You have to understand that fact that what ever my parents say, I have to follow it."

"No you don't! You can control yourself. Who says that you can't stay here while your parents leave?"

"Are you mad? If I did that, they'd kill me!" Silence engulfed the both of them. Naruto began to cry a little.

"Don't even try to give me those puppy eyes. There is nothing I can do."

"..." Nothing was said between them. It was shocking that as friends that they had gotten this far in a fight for themselves.

"Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going home." The pair, now full of mixed emotions, didn't even want to say anything. Not even a glances was made to each other. From afar, a car was parked outside. Boxes were piled on the car while Sasuke's mom and dad were resting outside, still having more to finish. Itachi was upstairs in his window looking out toward the park. He had this odd feeling about what had happened. He knew that something wasn't right when Sasuke was growing up. Sasuke was just a average kid until he relized his likeness for the same sex.

"Mom, do we really have to leave?"

"Sweety, not when Naruto is here."

"NO. I want to hear it. Do we have to or not?!" Naruto

"Yes. we do." Naruto still didn't care. He wanted to know why.

"Why? Why do you have to leave?" Naruto

"I'm sorry boy but that's not your concern." Sasuke's Dad

"Yes...it...is...you have no idea what it was like when Sasuke was never here. He is my only friend and you're gonna be the one to take that away? I don't think so." Naruto

"Boy! What they hell has gotten over you?" Sasuke's Dad

"Didn't you hear me? Sasuke is my best and only friend. He was the only one who understood where I was coming from. He understood what it was like not to have a friend. I was the only one there to show him that and all you're gonna do is take that away? Just pretend he never made anything here?" Naruto

"Boy!, you mind your own bisness!" Sasuke's Dad

"No I'm tired of not saying anything. I want Sasuke to stay." Naruto

"Well I'm sorry to say, he's not staying." Sasuke's Mom

"Mom...Dad...I'm sorry..." In a flash Sasuke grabed Naruto's body and with a quick flash they where gone jumping from roof to roof. Sasuke's mom and dad tried to follow them but the pair were too fast. When they thought that they were far enough Naruto and Sasuke stopped. They lingered in an ally that was never used or even seen for that matter.

"We'll stay here until the coast is clear." Sasuke

"Sasuke...what came over you?" Naruto

"I don't know. Maybe what you said made sence to me. About not leaving but having my parents leave and I'll stay." Sasuke

"Oh Sasuke..." They just stared at each other for a long time. They heared thunder rumbling from the other part of the village. Going back to the Uchiha house, Sasuke's mom and dad couldn't believe what they had just seen. They couldn't take the fact that Sasuke had just run away from them with Naruto and that he doesn't want to leave. They thought for moments trying to figure what had happen. The only thing that could think of was to send out Itachi to go out and find out where they went.

"Itachi go!" Faster than the speed of light, Itachi flew over from roof to roof hawk eye sight trying to find his brother. Going back to Naruto and Sasuke's ally..."So..."

Naruto had the perfect question to ask Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

"Ya?"

"Remember when you were talking to me one day at school and you said something. When I asked what it was you said it was nothing. What was it that you said?" Sasuke didn't know what to do. He wanted to tell Naruto so much how he felt about it but something was holding him back. He thought _I can't tell him. If I do, he might think I'm crazy or something. I want to but I'm not sure if I sure. Someone help me._

"Um...I don't really know how to say this but its not a matter of telling you though. Its one of those things that you want to say it but you just don't know how."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to tell you but its like something is holding me back." Itachi was itching is way closer and closer. Soon the rain would come from the other side of the village and wash everything in its path. Sasuke crept closer to Naruto.

"Listen, what I want to tell you is not a matter of telling you...its a matter of showing you..." Now Naruto was completly lost in Sasuke's words.

"Close your eyes. You'll see what I mean." Naruto did as he was told. This was Sasuke's chance. Still he had thoughts flying through his head _You bastard, look what you've done now. there is no turning back now. you got youself into this and now you're gonna end it. Well here goes nothing. May my prays to God help my through this._ Sasuke was now getting closer to Naruto. Naruto was just a little frightened by the fact his eyes were closed and someone was walking closer to him. Soon he could feel the breath of something else present. Naruto could tell it wasn't his own because this breathing was beyond intense. Finally, Sasuke took his strength and went forward. And then...

Author : Okay people that's a rap. Sorry guys. I'm gonna be the bad person in this story and make everyone suffer about what was gonna happen next. Isn't it a great idea.

Naruto comes out from behind hey you better tell them what's gonna happen next.

Author: Why I want to see people suffer with suspense about what's gonna happen next.

Naruto: Are you out of your mind?

Authro: What? Its a perfect plan.

Naruto: Don't you dare. Don't make me use my Clone justu on you. Or at least my sexy justu.

Author: Why? Afraid that something is gonna happen?

Naruto: Dude you got some nerve saying that. SASUKE!

Author: _Oh shit! _

Sasuke: What's goning on?

Naruto: This baffoon thinks he can end off the story before something big happens in the ally.

Sasuke: Wow. you really have a problem.

Author: What? _Hey wait a minute. I'm _ the one writing the story and _I_ make it go the way _I _want it to go.

Naruto: Sasuke make him finish teh chapter the right way. And start telling him to type the word THE the right way not teh.

Author: HEY HEY HEY! Its not my fault! You guys are putting pressure on me okay.

Naruto: That is so fake. you just can't spell.

Author:That's bull!

Naruto: Okay then spell baffon.

Author: Okay B-a-f-foon

Naruto: See?

Sasuke: Let me talk to him.

Author: Um...hiya SAsuke

Sasuke: I've got two things for you 1. Can you stop spelling my name with a capital SA, its capital S lower case asuke

Author: Sorry

Sasuke: I'm not done yet and 2. Sasuke puts me against the wall with kuni in hand Listen you better finish this chapter the way it should be done. Got it?

Author: Sure. Hey how about having some ramen after I finish this chapter? My treat but Naruto I don't have a lot of money to be spending do try to ask for so much.

Naruto: okay. you found my weak point lets go.

Author: No-No-No, did you forget that I have to finish teh chapter first?

Naruto: Man hurry the hell up then. AND SPELL THE WORD THE THE RIGHT WAY ALREADY!

Author: OKAY SORRY JUST LET ME FINISH THE CHAPTER! GOD! YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT! ( Nepolian Dynamite )

Anyway getting back to the story...Sasuke crept closer to Naruto who was now a little scared. But of course not as scared as Sasuke who will soon find out how Naruto reacts. And then their lips locked.Naruto felt Sasuke's warm lips press against him. Finally the rain had come and water was dripping everywhere. Caught by the rain and stuck with locked lips, Naruto was in shock. He wanted to make sure that this wasn't someone else. With sloly openning eyes, they revealed that he, Naruto Uzumaki, was kissing Sasuke Uchiha. Finally Sasuke backed away from Naruto. He couldn't believe what he had just done. Shocked himself at what he did Sasuke fled the ally way. Naruto was just standing there. Not even himself couldn't understand what had happend. All he knew was that he wasn't gonnna let Sasuke get away. Quickly he got himself together ran after him. Yelling "Sasuke wait" Sasuke would keep going. Running almost all over the village, Sasuke had to take a break.

"Sasuke...what that what you wanted to tell me?..." Sasuke was shocked at the fact that Naruto wasn't mad at him for doing it. Sasuke saw in Naruto face, a look of concer more than anger of wonder.

"Ya...that's what I wanted to tell you."

"Sasuke come here." Naruto had is arms open. Sasuke couldn't give up and offer like that. Besides it was rainning and they need a sorce of body heat. "I know how you feel...look at me...I was shocked too and you know what..I've got something to tell you too. Just give me a second." Naruto ran through his thoughts _Okay, how the hell am I gonna do this shit. I'm sure he thought of the same thing before he kissed me. I can't believe I'm goning to do this but something tells me that I should._ With all the courage he had Naruto took his hands, placed them softly on Sasuke's face, and slowly and carefully, kissed his one and only friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Now Sasuke was the one to be shocked. He couldn't believe that they had the same feelings for each other. Locked each others love, they didn't notice that someone was watching from above. The infamous Itachi was high above a light post watching. Oddly, he sat and watched to see if they would walk away.

"Naruto..."

"Ya?"

"I don't want to leave or go back home."

"You don't have to...you can stay with me..." At the time, it seemed like a great plan but the problem was, how was his mom going to take the information? Naruto was thinking about a lie the would make it seem like Sasuke wanted to stay and his parents left him. But what if his parents found out that Sasuke's parents left him behind because of what happened between the two of them? Naruto didn't care. The only thing that mattered to him was to be with Sasuke no matter what it takes. Itachi was in shock. If this was Sasuke's fate, he would let him do what his wished. Itachi went back to his parents to tell them what he had found.

"Did you find them Itachi?"

"No. They got away."

"Well, I don't have time to be looking for him right now. We are leaving with or without him." Itachi knew what he saw. He just didn't want his brother to blow away what he has. Once they would move away, Itachi swore to himself that he would come back to get is brother, no matter what the stakes were. Going back to where Naruto and Sasuke were,

"Hey, its getting dark...let's go home." So they walked home in the rain.


	7. Chapter 7

Still the rain was coming down. Naruto's Mom was still worried but asleep. She was going to get the surprise of her life when she would wake up the next mornning. The lovebirds slipped inside the house without getting caught, or falling for that matter. Sasuke followed Naruto into his room. He got some cloths that fit both him and Sasuke. Instead of changing in the room, ( because I'm sure his mom wouldn't want Water Country on his carpet ) they went to change in the bathroom.

"I can't believe we got this wet." Naruto whispered.

"Well what do you think? We were standing in the rain for sometime." As Sasuke said this, he let a finger slide under Naruto's chin.

"Do you mind? I am just a slight ticklish."

"Oh really?" Sasuke had his thoughts on other things when it got to this. Still, they were each having trouble trying to take their cloths since they were soaked. They helped each other get their shirts off since that was this hardest thing to do. They squeezed the water out of each shirt together so they could out the most water out of it as possible.These things were hung up on the shower railing where the currtain would cover anyone who was in the shower. Next...in Naruto's thoughts along with Sasuke's...were the dreaded pants. One of them had a feeling that one would need help. Or it was completly over that fact that they would be nude in front of each other for the first time. Both nervous, someone had to be the brave one and go first. Problem was, nobody wanted to.

"I can tell...you're nervous..."

"You too..."

"If you really think about it...we do have the same thing...so it really bother any of us...besides I do have a brother and I used to dress in frount of him half the time." Nothing could come across any of their minds. Sasuke was tried of waiting to see was gonna go first. Sasuke started to pull down on his very, damp, and dark pants down. Then he stopped. Only for one reason...they got stuck. Even his strength couldn't do anything.

"Ummm...Naruto, how can I say this?"

"Say what?"

"I need help." What could Naruto do? He couldn't refuse the assistance of his friend. Naruto got on his knees and tried to pull down. Slowly the sogy jeans were slipping, inch by inch. Finally, they fell with speed. Sasuke had no fear of himself. If he had to change infront of so many people, he'd do it. Naruto on the other hand, looked away.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not gonna look at you. I know you said we got the same thing, still I feel odd doing this."

"It's fine. I did the same thing with my brother and he told me not to worry about anything."

"Okay then." Naruto backed off and tried to do the same thing. He too tried to take off his jeans but, once more, he had trouble as well. making struggling noises

"Need help?"

"Um...ya..." Sasuke walked over with many thoughts running through his head. Sasuke got on his knees and helped him out. They each took a turn trying to pull the jeans off. Once more, the jeans fell with exream force, almost knocking Naruto off his feet and to the floor.

"Wow!" Sasuke caught him at just the right time before he fell.

"Thanks...probably would of fallan if you hadn't caught me. "

"It was nothing..." Still nervous, they both had their cloths off trying to put on warm cloths. Both of them were colder than they were before. Quickly they huged each other. Unable to find uneasyness, they helped each other get dressed while tryign to give each other body heat. "Naruto..."

"Ummmm?"

"Thanks for letting me stay here. If it wasn't for you, I might not of been here right now. I could be moving from here and never come back."

"I'm just so happy that you changed your mind about it." They hugged each other and with a quick movement they stepped back a little bit. Looking at each other, none of them relized that they were walking closer and closer...


	8. Chapter 8

Closer and closer they walked to each other. Now they two were face to face. Lost in each others eyes, both came forward and kissed. They kissed for about a few minutes without them even relizing it. Naruto had this thought in the back of his head the whole time. _What if my mom found out about this, I'll be screwed. On top of that, I'm only nine years old. What the hell am I doing? _Naruto backed off,

"Sasuke...we shouldn't be doing this."

"What's wrong?"

"We...can't do this. I would be screwed if my mom found out about this. On top of that, we're still young..." Sasuke was thinking the same thing after it was brought up,

"You're right. I should've known better as well."

They got dressed and left their wet cloths to dry up in the shower. Now they were both in Naruto's room. Once more Sasuke was still shocked. Now he had something to come to see everyday. Luckly, Naruto had a bunkbed. It was one of those things where you would think that you wouldn't need it but you still had it just in case. "I always sleep on the bottom bunk so that means you got the top one. Just be careful because the ladder likes to plays games when someone climbs on it." Even though they were nine years old, it wouldn't kill to have a little night light. There was something in that light that would cast Naruto in his endless sleep. It was the fact that he had recived the light from a close friend who died about a few years ago. They barely knew each other. Sasuke had a little bit of trouble trying to fall asleep but he had to many thoughts in his mind. Constantly tossing and turning. He even took off his shirt just in case if he was hot. ( Hey its a common thing that everyone does. Even I do it:)

"Hey...Naruto?" Silence. "Wow...some heavy sleeper. Don't understand why I can't sleep. ( Looks toward clock ) I don't even believe that it's 9:30." Sasuke was a little worried. What if Naruto's mom had woken up and came into the room to check to see if Naruto had come back? Sasuke thought that Naruto would have a good explaination of why he was there. His thoughts began to shift away but the clock still said 9:30. "God...what the hell can I do to help me fall asleep." Sasuke still had no idea of what he could do to help him fall asleep. I mean after all, everything that happened today was a little shocking for the both of them. "Well I think the only thing that's gonna help me fall asleep is to sleep along side Naruto." he whispered. So he did just that. In the process of it, Naruto began to awake, "Hey Sasuke what's up?"

"Oh nothing...ummmm this may sound a little odd but do you mind if I sleep next to you?"

"Well it doesn't bother me at all. I understand. You feel a little wierd and can't sleep on your own. It happens."

"Thanks Naruto." Finally, with the comfort of his best friend along side him, he fell sound asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Time seemed to fly by and Naruto didn't even see the Sasuke had come in a few times to make sure that everything was okay. Sasuke didn't think that what Naruto said was true, that they weren't the same anymore. Most of the time Sasuke just stood in the doorway watching Naruto thinking, "_This is what I've got. And I'm really happy about it. I hope that none of changes._" It seemed like Naruto was the new statue of the house. Sasuke couldn't stand it. He was sure that something was wrong and Naruto needed him.

"Hey...Naruto?"

It took so some time for him to snap out of his daze.

"Oh...hey...didn't even see you walk in." Naruto sounded like he had just woken up from a nice nap.

"I've been watching you for a while. It seemed like somethings really bothering you. What is it?" Sasuke's voice was still but full of concern.

"Oh it's nothing. Just a little problem thoughts can get rid of." Naruto began to make himself sound sure that he was okay.

"Are you sure? Cuz I'm really worried about you sometimes."

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's just I have a lot of things on my mind."

"Well that makes me feel a little bit better...there is a spot on the couch the seems lonely."

"Okay I'll be there. Just give me a sec." And Sasuke walked slowly toward the thresh hold of the door.

"Go on. I'll be there I promise." Naruto said almost laughing at the same time. He sat there still thinking about what he and Sasuke had gone threw. There was no possible way that he couldn't have feelings for someone else or not love Sasuke anymore. He couldn't imagine life without Sasuke. Quickly he got this idea out of his head before it came a reality. He changed into some pajamas ( they had little mokeys with kunis) and walked into the living room.

"I'm here." Sasuke jumped a little bit. Of course he wasn't expecting it anytime soon.

"Well it's about time. I was getting lonelier." (IF thats even a word)

Naruto took his spot next to Sasuke and began to take his turn to flip through the tv channels. It took about a few seconds until they found out that there was nothing on.

"Hey Sasuke, can you go make some popcorn please?"

"Sure just give me a minute." Sasuke got and now leaving Naruto on his own. Naruto grabed the remote and found something to watch. It was this random music video show (No not MTV or VH1). Sasuke came back with the popcorn.

"Here you go." He said wanting to get ride of the popcorn since the bag was steaming hot.

"Thanks." Naruto's voice was low to a whisper and took the bag. They ate the whole bag within a few hours and with sticky hands. It was well passed dusk and they had nothing else to do...yet. Naruto began to suck on his fingers to get he salt off of them since he didn't want to wash them off and lose the best part of eating the bag of corn. It took Naruto a good five minutes to get the butter and salt off until Sasuke came over. He almost shoved his fingers in Naruto's mouth since he hated licking off stuff from his fingers. Besides...he was in the mood for something different. Of course Naruto didn't mind. He knew how Sasuke can be when it comes to food.

The only thing he thought of that would make him feel better was to take the salt and butter of his finger tips. Sauske was beginning to feel this wierd tingeling sensation going up and down his body. Slowly, Sasuke was beginning crawl closer and closer to Naruto until they were face to face. Naruto spat out his lover's fingers and asked him a question "Are you trying to change my attitude?"

"Maybe." Sasuke said with a bit of a laugh in his voice.

"Well it's working I can tell you that." and Naruto moved to kiss Sasuke.


	10. Chapter 10

It started out as something small. They kept going on and on. Minutes passed until Naruto said something;"Sasuke, I can't."

Sasuke had a look of bewilderment on his face. "What do you mean Naruto-san?"

"I'm just not in the mood...I'm gonna go out for a walk." Naruto got up and walked into their bedroom. Sasuke followed him soon after, "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No...I kinda want to be alone for a little bit. I promise I won't come home late." Naruto walked into the hallway, grabed his keys and walked out the door. Sasuke was left to sit alone and wonder what was going on with Naruto and why was he acting so funny. Outside, it was frigid. Fall was around the corner and it was rare that it would be cold so early in the season. It was almost sunset. The clouds mixed with the sky to make a peach and pink color.

Naruto walked out to the park. He sat at one of the benches and took out his ipod. He zoomed through his music and began to listen to _Shinjitsu no uta _( Do As Infinity-song of trust. And for your pleasure I will add the lyrics for the song at the end of the chapter. maybe ). He felt as if he was the only one around. It was one of those days where he wished he could just fly away. A few of his friends, Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru, walked on by and said hi. Thoughts began to crawl through Naruto's mind. He woundered, could there be someone out there who knows where Naruto was coming from?

About half an hour goes by. Naruto decided that it was time to go back home and tell Sasuke what was on his mind. As Naruto was walking home, he swore he thought he was being followed. Every now and then, he would hear footsteps rather than his own. He felt really awkward and started to pick up his walking pace to a little bit of a jog. Still even through the jog, he could still hear someone else's steps right behind him. His only option was to start jumping from roof to roof. _Swish!_ Naruto disappeared in seconds and was now jumping from house to house. This was mush easier becuase he could see who was in what area and no one would know.

He raced back and forth from each roof top to the next. Naruto had finally made it to his house. Quickly he grabed his keys and unlocked the door.

"Hey **baka** (idiot), I'm back!" Naruto said as he hung up his keys near the kitchen door.

"It's about time you got back I was worried about you." Sasuke replied as he walked up to give him a hug.

"I'm sorry if I made your worry. But hey I came home in one peace." Naruto said.

"Please, don't ever do that again...you got me really worried..." Sasuke walked towards Naruto to give him a hug. Slowly a little tear fell from Sasuke's eye. They both got a hold of themselves and went to watch TV together.

"Hey, why don't you put on a moive instead? I'm not really in the mood to watch tv since all there is on tv is other people's problems and stuff and I really don't care for that." Naruto asked.

"Sure. Just give me a second to find something." Sasuke said as he got up to look for a moive.

"While you do that, I'm gonna go change into something more comfortable." Naruto got up as well and walked out of the living room into the bedroom. He threw off his bright orange coat into the closet and ripped his shirt off. Now his muscle were in plain sight for anyone how looked throught the nearby window. The blonde went over to the cluttered closet and searched for his top part of his pajamas. Sasuke came walking very quitely so he wouldn't be noticed by his little love.

"Gotacha!" Sasuke jumped on top of Naruto nearly scaring him into pissing his pants.

"Dude what the hell? You trying to kill me or something?" the blonde questioned.

"Ummm...maybe?" Sasuke replied shyly.

"Well next time would you try to make it seem less like someone was trying to rape me or something?" A little smile started at the corner of the blonde's mouth

"Oh sure like I plan on raping you anytime soon," Sasuke said trying to hard not to laugh at the question. " and are you almost done in here yet? I'm getting a little lonely in that livingroom."

"Yeah i'm just looking for the damn top part of my pjs."

"Oh fine, I'll help you out." Sasuke got off of his crush and looked around for the top. About five minutes go by and it still could not be found.

"Hey Naruto, I can't seem to find it either."

"Well it is a bit hot in the house so it won't hurt to be topless would it?" Sasuke had thoughts flying through his mind like darts. He thought that if Naruto was in the mood since he was half undressed, something special would happen later on.

"Well not really..." the dark-haired boy replied. Then they both smelled something a little odd.

"Hey dodo, you didn't leave anything in the kitchen on did you?" Naruto asked.

"Oh shit! I forgot." Sasuke ran as fast as he could to get to the kitchen. Apparently he had forgotten about the popcorn he had put in the microwave. "I'm such a cluts."

"Hey don't worry. But lucky we noticed and the house didn't burn down."

"Yeah you're right. I guess we're gonna have to watch the moive without any snacks."

"That doesn't matter. Besides didn't I tell you how I am with snacks? You just want me to get fat don't you?"

"I...duh...I would never and you know that."

"You know, you really suck at lying."

"Well I guess that means I can' t lie in front of you at all then."

"Well honestly, you're not supposed to lie to me because you're my boyfriend."

"Oh come on, I can't lie just a little? Not even a little one?" Sasuke took a small step toward his blonde dream.

"...well i guess it wouldn't hurt." and Sasuke opened himself to his lover.


End file.
